-Un chocolate para San Valentín-
by Raru541
Summary: -Este capitulo esta relacionado al Ova de Brothers Conflict de San Valentín- ¿Que hubiese pasado, si en la imaginación que tuvo Ukyo... Haya sido realidad?


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, he vuelto después de tanto tiempo… Pero ahora con otro One-Shot relacionado al Ova de Brothers Conflict relacionado a San Valentín… **_

_**Quiero aclarar de una vez, que si usted no ha visto el capitulo, le recomiendo que primero lo vea, y si gusta, venga aquí nuevamente para leer este One-Shot. **_

_**Esto simplemente es algo que yo hubiese deseado que pasara después de la imaginación de Ukyo… Bueno… En si… No será algo imaginativo… **_

_**¡Sin más rodeos, les dejo con la historia!**_

_**[Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia] **_

_**Te recomiendo que leas con precaución esta historia, ya que tiene contenido Lemon que no debe ser leído por personas sensibles o que no le gusta este género…**_

* * *

**_-Un chocolate… Para San Valentín-_**

_**-¿Conocen el día de San Valentín… ¿No es cierto?-**_

_**-Ese día en el cual, la mayoría de las personas regalan un "chocolate" ha aquella persona que aman o quieren…-**_

_**-Algunas veces, da más a entender una confesión de amor-**_

_**-Si es aceptado aquel chocolate, quiere decir, que acepta los sentimientos que le tienes a esa persona…- **_

_**-Y así, comienza una linda y bella historia de amor…-**_

_**[Ema]**_

_Mañana será un gran día, será San Valentín y tendré muchas cosas que hacer… _

_Aunque… Me preocupa un poco, porque se, que mis hermanos desearan un regalo de mi parte… _

_*Suspira*_

_Dejando eso a un lado, tengo que pensar que darle a padre, pero primero, tengo que marcar el día de mañana en el calendario para no olvidarlo…_

_**[Ukyo]**_

_Alguien ha marcado este día en el calendario… _

**Ukyo:** -¿Alguien de ustedes tendrá algo que hacer mañana?-

**Tsubaki**: -Mañana es San Valentín, ¿verdad?-

**Azusa:** -Eso quiere decir que ella tiene algo planeado…-

_¿Algo planeado?  
¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?_

_Estaba preocupado al escuchar eso… _

_Las sospechas de "algo planeado" fueron dadas a luz por la bolsa de regalo que tenía Ema al llegar a la cocina…_

_¿A quién se lo dará?_

**-En la mañana siguiente- **

_Sin darme cuenta, mi problema de no querer perder ante nadie fue dado a luz al aceptar aquel "reto" de que solo un chocolate podrá ser aceptado por Ema… _

**Ukyo: **-Esto es mi especialidad, así que será demasiado fácil para mí ganar…-

_Me sentía feliz al saber que tengo una gran posibilidad de ganar… _

_Aunque había inconvenientes…_

_Los demás, aunque no tengan esa cualidad, pueden ser elegidos por otras razones…_

_Por ejemplo, Tsubaki, ella puede aceptarlo ya que siempre la esta mimando y diciendo a cada momento lo que siente… _

_También Azusa tiene un poco de ello, pero es más reservado… _

_No podía ir confiando hacia la meta de la victoria, ya que hay demasiados obstáculos frente mío… _

**Ukyo: **-Daré mi mayor esfuerzo, para darte el mejor chocolate que nunca hayas recibido…-

_Después de tanto tiempo haciendo el chocolate, por fin había terminado… _

_Le había preparado: __**Trufas de chocolate con Brandy.**_

_Solamente tengo que esperar, a que Ema elija lo que le he preparado… _

_**[Ema]**_

_Estaba tan confundida de cual chocolate aceptar, podría simplemente no salir y no aceptar ninguno, pero eso no sería justo para nadie, porque ellos están haciendo un gran esfuerzo al darme un chocolate inverso… _

_Podría elegir el de Wataru… Pero sé que después se emocionaría demasiado y no quiero que piense en otra cosa…_

_Podría aceptar el chocolate de Subaru… Aunque… Realmente no se si se atreva a darme uno… _

**Ema: **-Por supuesto, ya se ha quien elegiré-

_Me levante y empecé a caminar hacia la habitación donde aceptaría aquel sentimiento que está formado por un chocolate… _

_Toque el timbre y me abrieron la puerta… _

**Ema: **-Ukyo-san…-

_**[Ukyo] **_

**Ukyo: **-Ema-chan…-

_Aunque sabía que tenía gran ventaja, nunca pensé que ella vendría hacia mí…_

_La deje entrar enseguida y sin darme cuenta, ya le estaba entregando la caja de chocolates…_

_Ema los probo y de un momento a otro, estaba yo, sosteniéndola para que no cayera el suelo…_

_Cometí un grave error al ver puesto tanto Brandy… _

_Me sentía tan culpable en ese momento…_

"_**Sabiendo que ella es menor de edad, cometí el gran error de haber hecho esto…"**_

"_**Yo, un hombre que trabaja para cumplir la ley, teniendo esos errores… Es algo imperdonable" **_

_**[Ema]**_

_Estaba demasiada mareada que veía borrosa el rostro de Ukyo. _

_Lo que le llegue a entender, es que merecía un castigo… _

_Ukyo-san no merece nada de eso… El siempre es buena persona conmigo, siempre trata de ayudarme en lo que puede, y se preocupa demasiado por mí… _

_**[Ukyo]**_

"_**O tal vez…"**_

"_**Que estemos esta noche solos, podría ser una especie de castigo" **_

_Mis impulsos en ese momento no fueron evitados… _

_Me acerque poco a poco y la bese…_

_Aquel beso que siempre había anhelado por fin fue obtenido._

_Ema cerró sus ojos y empezó a corresponder aquel beso "indecente"._

_Me aleje de ella por un momento al verla con su rostro rojo y con sus ojos tan brillosos… _

_Empecé a respirar con dificultad mientras que comenzaba a ver otras partes del cuerpo de Ema…_

_Negué con la cabeza al tener esos pensamientos impuros, el beso era suficiente para mí… O eso es lo que empecé a creer… _

**Ukyo: **-L-Lo lamento…-

_La levante y la lleve a la cama… _

_Levante lo que estaba en el suelo y no quise voltearla a ver, ya que seguía con esa mirada que me hacía sentir ansioso ante mis deseos…_

_**[Ema]**_

_Ukyo-san nunca volteo a verme… _

_El beso que recibí de él, fue muy diferente al de mis otros hermanos… _

_Me sentía tan bien cuando él me beso… _

_Pensé en un principio que era por culpa del chocolate… _

_Luego me di cuenta, que no era eso, si no algo que siempre había deseado que pasara…_

_Quería que me besara de nuevo… _

_Quería que él fuera el único que me abrace y que me susurra al oído palabras de amor…_

_Quería… Que fuera el único que pueda estar dentro de mí… _

**Ema: **-Ukyo-san…-

**Ukyo: **-¿Qué sucede?-

_Ukyo-san seguía evitándome, así que me levante, en ese intento, empezaba a marearme nuevamente y Ukyo-san por segunda ocasión me tomo nuevamente… _

**Ukyo: **-No debes levantarte, sigues mareada… Quédate por el momento en mi cama, así podrás sentirte mejor…-

**Ema: **-Podría sentirme mejor, si Ukyo-san no me ignorara… Y que no demuestre lo que en verdad siente por mí…-

**[**_**Ukyo]**_

_Al escuchar esas palabras, mi auto-control fue roto por completo… _

_La bese de nuevo, pero ahora, poniéndome encima de ella… _

"_**Perdóname, perdóname"**_

_Estos deseos que tenía en mi interior fueron saliendo poco a poco, causando que Ema sea la afectada de todo… _

_Escuche que Ema hacia sonidos… _

_Sentía que me estaba aprovechando de ella en su condición, pero también pensaba que debía aprovechar el momento… _

**Ema: **-Te amo-

_Paré de besarla para verla…_

**Ema: **-Te amo, Ukyo-san-

_Una lágrima cayó en la mejilla de Ema… _

_Ema me ama… _

_Desde el día que la conocí, nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaria por completo, aun gran conflicto entre todos nosotros por ella…_

_Y que de todos ellos, yo haya sido el ganador… Es algo que me pone muy feliz…_

_No pude evitarlo más y empecé a quitarle el sueter rosa tejido que tenía puesto…_

_**-El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, y la luz de la habitación había desaparecido-**_

_**-Algunas ropas estaban en el suelo mientras que dos personas demostraban su gran amor y pasión mutua-**_

_Ema a cada momento decía mi nombre mientras empezaba a gemir… _

_Mi mano izquierda tocaba el pecho mientras que la mano derecha estaba en la parte de abajo… _

_Los besos románticos comenzaron a hacerse apasionados, mientras que nuestras lenguas empezaban a entrelazarse. _

**Ema: **-Ukyo…san…~-

_Cada vez que decía mi nombre, me hacía sentir más dispuesto hacerla mía… _

_**[Ema]**_

_Cuando Ukyo-san tocaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo, hacia estremecerme. _

_Ninguno de los dos pensamos que llegaríamos a esta situación, pero no podíamos parar de seguir estando así… _

_Quería que siguiera… _

_Cada vez que lo veía a la cara, estaba tan avergonzado como yo porque estaba sonrojado…_

"_**Ukyo-san realmente me ama"**_

_Desde los besos apasionados hasta algunas partes tocadas…_

_El comienzo de la "acción" comenzó… _

_Ukyo-san, lentamente introdujo su miembro dentro de mí… _

_Me mordí el labio porque comencé a tener un gran dolor… _

_**[Ukyo]**_

_Note enseguida que Ema comenzaba a sentir dolor, así que decidí no moverme hasta que ella se sintiera cómoda… _

_La bese nuevamente con delicadeza, no quería que tuviera dolor, si por el contrario, que solo recibiera el gran que tenía hacia ella…_

_La espera duro muy poco y empecé a sacar y meter una y otra vez mi miembro… _

_Las manos de Ema estaban en mi pecho mientras que empezaba a gemir por mí… _

_La delicadeza de ese momento; paso a una rapidez incontrolable… _

_**[Ema]**_

_El dolor que tenía en ese momento fue remplazado por el gran placer que tenía en ese momento… _

_Sentir en mi interior el miembro de Ukyo-san hacia que mis latidos fueron demasiados rápidos, nuestro ritmo era descontrolado y algo individual…_

_Pero conforme crecían las embestidas, más coordinación se tenía… _

_**-El momento apasionado casi llegaría a su final-**_

_**[Ukyo]**_

_No podía aguantar más… _

_Estaba ya en mi límite… _

_**[Ema]**_

_Sabía que en un momento más, Ukyo-san expulsaría aquel líquido blanco dentro de mí… _

_Comenzaba a prepararme para ello… _

_**-Aquel hombre antes de expulsar lo que tiene en su interior, dijo el nombre de su amada…-**_

_**-La chica se sostuvo fuerte porque sabía que ya era momento…-**_

_**-Los gemidos y sonidos cesaron cuando aquel líquido fue implantado en el interior de la chica…- **_

_**-En todo momento, ellos estaban tomados de las manos, para así sentir que están más conectados uno del otro…-**_

_**-Las respiraciones agitadas es lo que se escuchaba en ese momento…- **_

_**[Ukyo]**_

_Caí encima de Ema y la abrace para cubrir su pequeño cuerpo… _

_Me sentía tan feliz en ese momento…_

_**[Ema]**_

_Al sentir todavía el cuerpo de Ukyo me hacía sentir protegida… _

_Y sabía muy bien, que desde este momento…_

_Siempre estaríamos juntos… _

_**-No es necesario contar que paso después…-**_

_**-El sentimiento fue mutuo y aceptado por todos a pesar de todo…-**_

_**-En el amor, es fácil de demostrarlo… Hay demasiadas maneras…-**_

_**-Pero para demostrar tu gran amor hacia esa persona…-**_

_**-Simplemente "debes decirle a esa persona lo que sientes"-**_

_**-Y a pesar, de que esta historia comenzó con… Un chocolate para San Valentín-**_

* * *

_**Aquí se termina este One-Shot**_

_**Acepto que dejen sus críticas, pero es la primera vez y única que escribo este género…**_

_**Aun así, espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Hasta luego…**_


End file.
